exodus_knights_againfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knights' Favorite Games
If you're new EK or we forgot to put your name to the list, go ahead and add yourself. :D ---- =Gerry= ---- I have too much power. 25. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (DS) 24. Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) 23. Diddy Kong Racing (N64/DS) 22. New SUper Mario Bros. (DS) 21. Pokemon Platnium (DS) 20. Mega Man X5 (PS1) 19. Star Fox/F-Zero (SNES) 18. Super Mario Bros 3 (NES/GBA) 17. Kirby: Squeak Squad (DS) 16. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 1/2 (GBA/DS) 15. The Legendary Starfy (DS) 14. Megaman IV (NES) 13. Project X Zone 12. Super Smash Bros. Melee (GameCube) 11. Super Mario World (SNES/GBA) 10. Mario Party 7 (GameCube) 9. Kirby and Amazing Mirror (GBA) 8. Halo Reach (360) 7. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS) 6. Donkey Kong Country 3 (SNES/GBA) 5. Castle Crashers (PC/PS3/360) 4. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 (PS3/360) 3. Punch-Out Wii (<--) 2. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (GameCube/Wii-U) 1. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story =Alex= ---- =PJ= ---- =Tania= ---- =Sean= ---- I'm gonna go the way of Gerry and do a top 20. 20. Jet Grind/Set Radio (Sega Dreamcast) (No, I have not played the sequel; yes I intend to.) 19. Mega Man X (SNES) (BUT SUPAHCHARGED!) 18. Sonic 3 and Knuckles (Sega Genesis) (Fuck you, it's one game, they were intended to be so) 17. Team Fortress 2 (Steam) (*insert popular class line*) 16. Super Smash Bros. Melee (Gamecube) (Would say Project M, but it's more of an addon to Brawl.) 15. Pokemon Diamond/Pearl (DS) (Nostalgia goggles? Do I look like I GIVE A FUCK?!?) 14. Street Fighter 3: Third Strike (Every platform ever. Dreamcast for me) (I don't have a witty remark for this. It's a good game) 13. Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga (GBA) (You have overused memeness!) 12 and 11. Power Stones 1 and 2, don't make me choose (Sega Dreamcast) (YES! OHHH NO!) 10. Sonic Adventure 2/Adventure 2 Battle (Dreamcast/Gamecube) (Special shoutout to my fucking creepy Dreamcast copy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zotdcweDkXs) 9. Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) (Yeah I know in Top 10 Franchises I said it was my favorite game ever, but that was over a year ago) 8. Fire Emblem 7 (GBA) (I've talked about this fucking franchise too much. Jk I <3 this franchise) 7. Fire Emblem Sacred Stones (GBA) (I know, I know, fuck off.) 6. Super Mario 64 (N64) (Why I'm afraid of pianists. Not penis. You pervert.) 5. Fire Emblem Awakening (3DS) (LAST FIRE EMBLEM GAME I SWEAR) 4. Mortal Kombat 9 (Xbox 360, for me at least) (Dude, this was my whole summer of 2011) 3. Super Mario World (SNES) (Ey, I like this game a lot. Could give a crap about what the SMB3 fanboys think) 2. Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) (Full disclosure: I hadn't beaten this masterpiece yet at the time of Top 10 Franchises) 1. Super Castlevania IV (SNES) (<3 this fucking game so much. Just typing this makes me wanna play it again) Honorable Mentions: Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, Castlevania: Bloodlines, Final Fantasy 4, Donkey Kong 64, Pokemon Emerald,Super Ultra Street Fighter 4 Vanilla Chocolate Strawberry Coffee Overused Meme Arcade Edition, Halo:Reach, Uncharted 3, Super Mario Sunshine, Strider There I'm done. You lovely pool of elephant cum. =Ricky= ---- 10. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim 9. MadWorld 8. Super Meat Boy 7. Portal 2 6. Donkey Kong 64 5. Team Fortress 2 4. Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal 3. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots 2. Super Mario Galaxy 1. Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask =Aidan= ---- Some of my favorites are Kid Icarus: Uprising Team Fortress 2 Xenoblade Chronicles Wind Waker HD Super Mario Galaxy Fire Emblem: Awakening Okami Portal 2 Pokémon Main Franchise =Roman= ---- =EB= ---- =TG= ---- =Kuro= ---- Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon Shin Megami Tensei franchise The World Ends with You Treasure of the Rudras Disgaea Franchise Soul Nomad and the World Eaters Pokémon Main Franchise Dangan Ronpa =Rovenami= ---- =Logan= ---- I will add something here eventually =Zach= ---- Let's just overshadow everyone and do MUDKIPZ TOP 30 FAVORITE VIDEO GAMES 30. Metroid Fusion (GBA) 29. Titanfall (X360 / XONE / PC ) 28. Kirby Triple Deluxe (3DS) 27. Journey (PS3) 26. Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story (DS) 25. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Wii) 24. Pokemon X and Y (3DS) 23. Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess (GCN / Wii) 22. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (SG) 21. Sonic Generations (X360 / PS3 / PC) 20. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (3DS) 19. MInecraft (PC / X360 / PS3 / XONE / PS4) 18. Metroid Other M (Wii) 17. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (DS) 16. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) 15. Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) 14. Kirby Superstar Ultra (DS) 13. Pikmin (GCN / Wii) 12. Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D (3DS) 11. Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze (Wii U) 10. Metroid Prime (GCN / Wii) 9. Pokemon Black and White (DS) 8. Super Mario Galaxy 1 AND 2 (Wii) 7. Super Smash Bros Brawl (Wii) 6. Animal Crossing New Leaf (3DS) 5. Metroid Zero Mission (GBA) 4. Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword (Wii) 3. Fire Emblem Awakening (3DS) 2. Xenoblade Chronicles (Wii) 1. Super Mario 64 (N64)